Kodos de Beul
Kodos de Beul is de naam die de geschiedenis heeft gegeven aan gouverneur Kodos. Hij was de leider van de Tarsus IV kolonie in 2246. In datzelfde jaar verwoestte een exotische schimmel het grootste gedeelte van de voedselvoorraad. De 8,000 inwoners van de kolonie werden met de hongersnood bedreigd. Kodos had zo zijn eigen eugenetische denkbeelden en selecteerde 4,000 inwoners om te executeren. Zo zouden de overgebleven kolonisten een betere kans op overleving maken. Onder de slachtoffers vielen de ouders van Kevin Riley. Tot de overlevenden behoorden Riley, James T. Kirk en Thomas Leighton. Deze drie mensen waren, samen met nog zes anderen, de enige die Kodos zouden kunnen identificeren. :De revolutie is een succes, maar ons overleven hangt af van drastische maatregelen. Jullie voortdurende bestaan is een bedreiging voor het welzijn van de samenleving. Jullie levens betekenen een langzame dood voor de waardevolle inwoners van deze kolonie. Daarom heb ik geen andere keus dan jullie tot de dood te veroordelen. Jullie executie staat zo vast, getekend door Kodos, gouverneur van Tarsus IV. :''-- citaat uit Kodos' toespraak om de 4,000 mensen te executeren. De hulptroepen van de Aarde arriveerden eerder dan gepland en vonden een verbrand lichaam. Er werd vanuit gegaan dat Kodos de dood had gevonden en de zaak werd afgesloten. In 2266 woonde Thomas Leighton op Planeet Q toen een groep acteurs, onder de naam Karidian compagnie van spelers, hier op kwamen treden. Hij raakte ervan overtuigd dat hun leider, Anton Karidian, de beruchte Kodos de Beul was. Hij lokte de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] met een smoes naar de planeet en probeerde Kirk van zijn gelijk te overtuigen. Kirk ging op onderzoek uit en na enkele opvallende feiten begon hij ook argwaan te krijgen. Toen Leighton dood gevonden werd door Kirk was hij overtuigd. Hij zorgde ervoor dat de Compagnie aan boord van de Enterprise zou komen, om hier zijn onderzoek voort te kunnen zetten. Pogingen tot moord op de levens van Kirk en Riley bewezen eveneens dat Karidian in werkelijkheid Kodos was. De Karidian Spelers gaven een voorstelling van Hamlet toen Kevin Riley Karidian achter de schermen besloop. Hij had van dokter McCoy gehoord dat Kodos aan boord van de Enterprise was en wilde wraak nemen voor de dood van zijn ouders. Met een gestolen faser wilde hij Kodos doden, maar Kirk wist hem ervan te overtuigen dat dit niet de beste oplossing zou zijn. Karidian ving hun gefluister op en kwam er zo achter dat zijn dochter Lenore zeven ooggetuigen van het bloedbad vermoord had. Hij had altijd gedacht dat zij het enige in zijn leven was dat niet in aanraking was gekomen met zijn verleden. Hij was dan ook ontdaan toen bleek dat ook zij betrokken was geraakt bij het bloedbad. Lenore was wanhopig en greep een faser van een beveiligingswacht en wilde Kirk doden. Ze vuurde haar faser af op Kirk en realiseerde te laat dat haar vader tussenbeide was gesprongen. Karidian kwam zo door de hand van zijn eigen dochter om het leven. (TOS: "The Conscience of the King") Achtergrond informatie * Matt Groening, maker van The Simpsons, vernoemde zijn terugkerende karakters Kang en Kodos naar Kang de Klingon en Kodos de Beul. * Volgens Mike Sussman werd er op een computer aan boord van de [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] in de aflevering "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel II" vermeld dat Hoshi Sato en haar familie op Tarsus IV gedood werden. De relevante sectie van haar biografie werd echter niet in beeld gebracht.'' Categorie:Mensen de:Kodos en:Kodos fr:Kodos pl:Kodos